


In The Light of Morning

by Zairafuana



Series: Changes of Fate [7]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first time together, Rahab seeks to comfort Zephon and help him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Light of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> (disclaimer: I don't own LoK or the characters)

Zephon hissed slightly in pain as he straightened up to close the shutters. He stared out into the morning sunlight as he grabbed the flaps of wood on either side of the window. He smiled slightly despite his soreness, humming softly as he covered the window.

Letting his body slump agan to rest his burning muscles, he turned back towards the bed. His path lit by the low glow of an oil lamp on the nightstand. The sight of the bed was nice but he was more interested with what sat on it. Rahab sat silently on the edge of the bed and waited for him to return, making Zephon feel bad for walking so slow.

He made his way across Rahab’s perfectly kept room. He was careful to avoid running into any of the fish tanks on his way to the bed. In the end, the trip was not long but felt like an eternity.

He stood before the bed, ready to climb back on when Rahab stopped him. The older man gently took hold of his arm and held him in place. Rahab’s free hand rose to take hold of one of the ends of the belt holding Zephon’s sleeping robe closed. He pulled it gently and let his lover’s robe fall open, exposing his bare skin.

Zephon’s body stiffened and he sighed, believing Rahab wished to go again. His body was sore and tired, he wanted to lie down. Sex with a partner doing this for the first time hurt almost as much as a partner that didn’t really care, no matter how gentle the new partner was. He had never thought that Rahab would want to do this twice; the first time was difficult enough for the fish-lover.

Zephon tried to pull away weakly so he could get ready but Rahab stopped him. The dark-haired man didn’t say anything, just gently held Zephon in place by putting a hand on a bruised hip. With his lover in place, Rahab began to run his fingers up Zephon’s abdomen. He was looking at scars he had felt earlier.

Years of being a Sarafan had taught Rahab and his brothers-in-arms how to tell the difference between wounds. They could tell by the scars whether a wound was from a dagger, sword, or a vampire’s claws. That being said, the scars Rahab found marring Zephon’s skin made his blood simmer. There were battle wounds of course, but besides those were countless scars from wounds that had been done slowly and purposely with a dagger. Rahab gritted his teeth, Zephon had never been captured in battle and tortured so there was only one place they could have come from: Turel.

Zephon stood patiently as Rahab did whatever it was that he was doing. He had given up a long time ago on trying to figure out the fish-herder’s mind. He could only wait silently as Rahab continued his strange touches everywhere, gasping softly as a hand went to inspect his inner thighs. He sighed softly as his legs began to quiver, his legs wanted to give out from exhaustion but he held strong. He was surprised when Rahab gently pulled him onto his lap.

Zephon flushed and gasped softly in pain as he straddled Rahab. He shuddered with the sore internal muscles. He moaned softly in defeat as he slumped against the larger man, willing to give into whatever Rahab wanted. He was too exhausted not to.

Rahab hummed softly to his lover as he stroked his sweaty hair lovingly. With that distracting  Zephon and lulling him to sleep, Rahab was free to slip his free hand under Zephon’s robe and massage his lower back. Rahab knew that day after day of battle and always being on bottom could make the back muscles constrict and knot. Unknotting them would be painful but vital for Zephon to get to sleep peacefully and actually be rested.

“D-did you want to g-go again?” Zephon mumbled against Rahab’s shoulder, sounding half asleep. Rahab frowned softly, how could Zephon ask such a question in the red-head’s condition?

“No, go to sleep, Zephon… I’m going to get you something to eat.” Rahab sighed, whispering softly.

“A-alright… L-love you…”

“…Love you as well…” Rahab whispered softly, hugging his lover as he kissed his ear tenderly. Zephon mewled cutely at the kiss, snuggling against his love’s chest; humming peacefully. The pleasant sounds made Rahab smile sadly, who could ever wish to hurt someone like this?

Rahab growled softly, hugging Zephon until he fully fell asleep. Rahab gently laid him down and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead before standing and going to get dressed. He had some business to discuss with Turel.


End file.
